Longitudinally extending linear fluorescent lighting fixtures often feature blade louvers on the exposed side of the lighting fixture. The blade louvers are interposed between the fluorescent bulb(s) of the lighting fixture and the area the lighting fixture is illuminating. The blade louvers are oriented in a direction that is perpendicular to the longitudinally extending fixture. In other words, the blade louvers are oriented in a latitudinal direction that is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the fluorescent bulb(s) that are housed within the lighting fixture.
Such a latitudinal arrangement of blade louvers may provide good visual cut-off of the lighting element from below the fixture when viewed from the longitudinal front and back of the fixture (i.e. from either longitudinal end of the fluorescent bulbs). In other words, when walking toward the lighting fixture in line with the direction of the fluorescent bulb(s) of the lighting fixture such a latitudinal arrangement of blade louvers may provide good visual cut-off. However, such an arrangement may provide undesirable visual cut-off of the fluorescent bulb(s) when viewed from the latitudinal sides of the lighting fixture. In other words, such an arrangement may provide undesirable cut-off of the fluorescent bulbs when walking toward the lighting fixture perpendicular to the direction of the fluorescent bulb(s) of the lighting fixture.